Addicted to you
by Knight in Romance armour
Summary: Hi everybody! I recently read the Fiffty Shades Trilogy! They were amazing, so i decided to write a my own version of it using one of my fav. couples! This is the first story, i'll be writing two more soon, sooo... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and groaned. _I hate getting up early. _It's so annoying. I pick up my brush and start to work on the bush on my head. Trying to do my hair is like trying to stop a forest fire. I suddenly hear my subconscious say, '_if you would have done your hair before going to bed, you wouldn't have to do it now.'_ I growled and instantly told her to shut the fuck up. It's way too early to be arguing with her. As I manage to get my hair in a ponytail I hear a loud wheezing sound. I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. My best friend and roommate is sitting on the couch blowing her noise. She looks up at me and smiles, "Sango I can't thank you enough. You're totally saving my ass and my grade. Thanks." I smile at Kagome and sit down beside her. I give a swift hug. "It's no problem, really, don't worry about it." I lie. I really don't want to do this but she's sick and we graduate in three weeks. She needs me and as a friend I want to help her. I gather the note pad and questions and wave by to her as I leave. My subconscious stops me in my tracks. "_Aren't you forgetting something?" _I glare at her. But she's right. I turn around and look at Kagome. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I'm stalling. Kagome smiles at me, "I'll be ok and remember just ask him the questions on the paper and everything will go great. Don't be nervous." I give a thumbs up and slowly make my way to the door.

I step into the elevator of the main Genya building. Fear is clouding my brain. I can practically hear my heart thumping in my ears. The elevator reaches the top floor and opens, allowing me access. I look around me dazed and amazed. Two receptionist sit behind this huge marble desk. One of them looks up at me and smiles, obviously sensing my nervousness. She gets up and comes toward me. " He's having a meeting right now. You should take a seat and he'll be right with you." She smiles at me and my nerves relax a little. I sit as I was told and wait. Two minutes later I was told to enter his office. I stiffly walk into the room. As I walk in I straighten my back, trying my hardest to look professional. _Kagome you owe me big time. _A tall, dark and very handsome man is sitting on a U shaped couch. He looks up at me and I squirm under his gaze. His eyes are the color of lavender. I feel heat rush up my cheeks. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. Then slowly he smiles. "Ms. Higorashi." I gulp, even his voice is sexy. I walk into the room and stand awkwardly in front of him. I offer him my hand to shake and he shakes it. He's still sitting down looking up at me. Then he smiles again, "You're not Kagome Higorashi, are you?" I gasp in surprise. How does he know? "Um…No, Kagome…er, I mean ms. Higorashi isn't feeling well today. I'm here in her stead." He nods and gestures for me to sit down. I sigh in relief. He runs his hands through his long hair. I reach into my bag and pull out the notebook and questions.

I read off the first question, "Do you enjoy, um… owning your own business?" He looks at me blankly, as if I bore him or something. He sighs,"Its some what enjoyable. Since I own the company I do as I please. I guess owning my own business is entertaining."

I blink at him. My subconcious rolls her eyes,'_this guys is such a prick.' _I stiffle a grin. He looks at me wierdly and I squirm. I lick my lips and sigh. "I really wish you wouldn't do that,' he says. I look up at him.

"Excuse me?" I'm confused. He continues to stare at me with his lavender eyes. I blush. He smiles," Stop licking your lips. Its making me uncomfortable." I gasp at his words. He looks at me questionably, as if daring me to comment. I glare at him. He looks surprised at my clearly obvious anger. I roll my eyes at him and then look down at the paper. "You were adopted, how does that make you feel?"

"I don't really care that i'm adopted. It doesn't really matter." He says it so angrily. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you? Because it seems like it does." My subconcious screams, '_what are you doing?! Stick to the questions on the paper, you idiot!'_ I ignore her. He looks at me with surprise and then laughs. It was a husky and seductive laugh. I blushed at the sight of his smile. He looked at me and grinned. "You're very brave. But thats none of your business." My subconcious glares at him. Before I can say anything else the door opens and one of the assistances from the desk appears.

"Sir, your 10:00 appointment is here." He sighs impatiently and tells her,"cancel it, i'm not done discussing things with ms..." He looks at me then glares. "i'm afraid i didn't bother to ask, what is your name?"

I blush scarlet. How could i have forgottten to tell him my name? "Sango Satomi." He looks at his assistant and waves her out of the room. I clear my throat and swiftly stand up. He looks at quizzically. "I'm sorry but I think I need to be going now. He stands up and I flinch. As i turn to pick up my bag, he walks over to his desk. I turn and watch him as he pulls out a rubber band and slowly puts his hair in a pony-tail. I lick my lips again. he clears his throat and I blush with guilt. "I just told you not to lick your lips." He walks over to the door and locks it. He walks toward me and I take two steps back. The look on his face is scary. "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

I stay silent. He smiles sadly before walking over to me. He puts his hands on my hips and i close my eyes, fear radiating off of me. He pulls up my skirt then lets me go. i look up at him, confused. "Your underware was showing." I blush. He grins at me,"you may leave now." I run toward the door and unlock it. He stands in the middle of the room watching me as i make my hasty escape. As I get on the elevator i glance at him one last time. I feel my heart drop and suddenly I don't want to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat behind the desk and slowly typed all the supplies in. I hated doing inventory. my lips suddenly got dry and I reached for my apple juice. I puckered my lips as the sweet tasting liquid rolled down my throat. My eyes were glued to the computer, totally unaware of the man standing behind me. My subconcious blinked then shouts, '_The man standing behind you?! What the fu**?' _I jumped and turned around in my seat and my mouth gapes open. Its . I start to open my mouth to speak but no words seem to form. He looks at me questionably, then smiles. " What a surprise." I swallow the lump in my throat. _Oh, just great! _My mouth goes dry and I reach for my juice, knocking it over in my haste. "Shit!" It spills all over the desk and the floor, landing on his very expensive looking shoes. I groan and put my hands over my face. My subconcious looks at me wide eyed, '_Holy mother fucking fucker, you are just a dope. You better hope you can pay for those.' _I glare at her and she shrugs, '_ Hey just statin' the facts." _I nervously lick my lips and grab a hand full of paper towels.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry! Please, let me pay for your shoes." I get on my knees and began to scrub his shoes. He laughs and I stop suddenly realizing how stupid I look. He reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the ground. His penetrating gaze burn into me and I blushed scarlet. "Its fine don't worry about it," he said. I felt like a fool. He cleared his throat and let go of me. I looked around the large store which I worked and looked up at him with a professional face. "How may I help you today, ?" I work in a home appliance store, so seeing him here is kind of wierd. He looked down at me with a smug look on his face. As if he knew how he was affected me. "I just came to get a few supplies and to stock up on certain...things." I smile at him stiffly before asking him to follow me.

"What kind of supplies are you looking for?" He says nothing and I look up at him. His lavender eyes gaze at me with so much intensity. I blush, it feels like he can see right through me. "I need office and hardware supplies." his voice knocks me out of my daze and I show him to the hardware aisle.

"I'd like all the rope on the shelf. Some of those googles, that metal rod and you." I nod my head and grab the things he wanted. I smile because I've done my job. "Will that be all ?" He smiles at me slyly,"This isn't everything I asked for." I look at him crossly. My subconcious rolls her eyes at me_,"He wants you, stupid_." I blink up at him and blush. "I'm sorry but I'm not for sale." He laughs huskily and I quickly begin to feel embarrassed. He was obviously just playing with me. "I just joking around, but this is all I'll be needing. Thank you for your help." We walk to the cash register and I ring up his items.

"That'll be $69.98. If you don't mind me asking, what is all that rope for?" He hands me the money and I give him his change. "I have some...house work to do at home. and it involves the use of rope, lots of it." He grabs his things and heads for the door. He stops and turns to face me. "It was nice seeing you again, Sango." The way my name rolled of his tongue made me shiver as I watched his retreating back walk out the door.

* * *

I walk into the dorm room and sigh with relief as I sit on the couch. "Thank god for who ever invented the couch. Who ever it was is truly a saint." I close my eyes and let sleep take over my over exhausted body. Hours later I wake with a pain in my neck. I stretch and get off the couch. I head for my room and sink down on my bed. I sleepily take off my jacket and fling it a cross the room. I notice a card as it lands on the floor. It says;

_ Miroku Genya Office INC. _

_xxxx-xxxx-456 P.O. Box xx-7_

My jaw drops in shock. I don't remember taking one of his card's. My hands start to shake with excitement at the fact that in my hand I had his number. What was wrong with me? Was I seriously getting excited over something this trivial. I let out a giant breathe of air as I tried to cool my now hot body. I can't seem to through it away so I tuck it back into my jacket. Sleep suddenly comes easily and I drift off into dreamland, dreaming of intense lavender eyes.

* * *

I walked out of my last class of the day and head home. As I stepped into my car my phone starts to ring. "Hello?" Kagomes loud voice penetrates my ears. "I just found this really awesome shop! Come meet me here." She gives me the address and I jump into my car. As I drive I notice the nieghborhood is alittle bit...scary. I stop in front of the store and wait patiently for my best friend to show up. Time goes by really fast and I pull out my phone to call and notice theres a text message.

_Can't come something important came up, sorry. Kagome_

I sighed in relief. I had started to worry. As I turned the ignition, my car began to make this really weird sound. I turned it one more time and it suddenly stopped working. I sighed in defeat. Stepping out of my car I began to call Kagome. I was sent straight to voice mail. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and my hand brushed against a piece of paper. I pulled it and saw that it was Miroku's card. _Just call him! Do you really want to be stuck out here?! _ I groaned as I dailed his number.

"Hello?" My heart picked up speed from the sound of his voice. _Oh, holly batshit, that's a sexy voice. _I blushed scralet. "Um, this is Sango Satori. I, um really need your help."

I told him where I was and what happened. As I was a bout to hang up I heard him curse. I waited patiently as I noticed the sun was starting to set. A shiver ran down my spine as I began to grow cold. I saw a black mustage coming toward me. I stood up straighter as the car pulled up in front of me. I smiled as he stepped out of the car. But my smile disappeared as he stepped out of the car. He looked...pissed. He walked toward me slowly and stopped only three inches away form me. He was so close. I could smell his scent.

"I really want to beat the shit out of you right now." I gasped. _I know he didn't just say that!_ Before I could come up with a response he turned me around. My back was to him and he pressed me up against my car door. Adrenaline seemed to start flowing into my veins. He pressed up against me and I moaned. He started to kiss my neck and his hands roamed my body. "But I have something else in mind." One of his hands began to unbutton my pants and he slipped his hands into my panties. I grew stiff but my body soon turned to jelly. He stroked me and I moaned in pleasure. He grabbed my hair and turned my face towards him. his lips meet mine and I swear I was actually purring. The grip he had on my hair began to hurt but I didn't really care. He stopped kissing me and smiled. "This neighborhood is dangerous. I can't believe you put yourself in this kind of danger." He stroked me faster and my small body jerked. "Don't ever put yourself in this situation again, do you understand?" The pleasure seemed to intensify and I could hardly move my mouth. "Do you understand me?" He pressed harder and I managed to open my mouth enough to say a simple,"Yes." I screamed as pleasure rocked thru my body. My knees seemed to give out and he held me up as he fixed my clothes. He turned me back around and kissed me on the forehead before licking his fingers. My face was red and my body felt hot. He pulled me into his car and drove me home. I put my hand on the door handle, quickly trying to escape but he grabbed my chin and turned my face towars him. His lavender eyes looked into my soul and I stared back. He brushed a soft kiss against my lips and let me go. I got out of the car and looked back as he drove away. My heart started to ache. It felt like that was a goodbye.

* * *

Miroku gritted his teeth as he drove away. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that. He thought he was tougher. His mind started to replay the look on her face as she moaned in ecstacy. God, the things he wanted to do to that girl. But as much as he wanted her he felt he shouldn't have her. His world was to fucked up. He didn't want to put her in that. He felt like he should protect her. She had an innocence about her. When did he become so soft? He sighed in frustration as he pulled into the parking lot of his condo. He needed to cool down his hot body. But onstead of picking up his phone and calling someone he headed in to take a long cold shower. He sighed again, yep he was going soft.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku sat up in bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm. Sleep was the most unrelaxing part of his day. It brought nothing but nightmares and memories. He stretched and got out of bed. Heading into the bathroom, he began to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He had dark circles under his eyes. He groaned and ran his fingers thru his shoulder length hair. He had been thinking about her again. His body instantly hardened at even the mention of her. He chuckeled at himself. he was really quite pathetic. This was the first time he had ever wanted something so bad it hurt and he couldn't have it. He was pretty rich, so there wasn't much he couldn't afford but she was the only thing he really wanted. He frowned at himself in the mirror and suddenly he felt angry. His hair fell into his face again and he hissed in irrattion. Her image suddenly made its way into his mind and he graoned again. "Son of a bitch!" He punched the wall. His fist started to bleed and he let out a sigh. The throbing in his hand took his attention from her. He ignored his bleeding knuckles as he continued to get ready for work. He looked at himself in the mirror once more before walking out of the bathroom. She popped into his head again and he sighed. He didn't know how long he could resist her.

* * *

I stood patiently in the subway. I suddenly began to yawn and I rubbed at my watery eyes. I had been working extra hours at the store to try to buy a new car. My subconcious shoke her head,"_I don't see why you just don't call Miroku." _I glare and grit my teeth. I had thought about him, constantly, but the way he had kissed me that night made me think otherwise. It seemed like he was telling me goodbye. Though I vaguely remember the fact that he hadn't even said hello. I felt as if I shouldn't contact him. I didn't want him to reject me. I'm really very inexperienced with men, so this is really complicated to me. I hear noise around me and realize I had been so lost in my daze that I hadn't notice that people were boarding. I quickly jumped into the right cart and sat. I looked at my phone and sighed. It was six thirty. I was tired and extremely hungry. I got off on the first stop and headed for the little coffee shop I had seen a cople days ago. As sI was crossing the street I heard a car beep and I stopped. The car was screetching to a halt. It stopped at my knees. I felt my whole body shut down at that moment. Oh, god, was I dead? Everything became blurry and I felt my body fall to the ground.

* * *

He was undoing his tie as he drove home. Traffic was steadly building and he decided to take a short cut. Upon turning and going down a less crowded street he looked down to adjust his radio. He looked up and cursed, pushing his brake. Some idiot was walking in front of his car! It stopped inches before hitting the woman. A sigh of relief washed over him. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the woman. She went pale and fell to the ground. He roamed her body in search of injuries. He pushed her hair out of her face and froze. It was her. The one woman he had tried to avoid. The one woman who haunted him constantly. He laughed ironicly and gazed at her face. Her long lashes caressed her cheeks. He picked her up and deposited her in his passenger seat. He drove quickly yet carefully back to his condo.

* * *

I woke up with a giant headache. I looked around the room I was in and froze. Where was I? Fear suddenly clouded all common sense. I got up off of the extremely comfy bed I had been laying on. The room was huge. It was bigger than the dorm I shared with Kagome. My phone suddenly came into mind and I searched the room for my jacket. I couldn't find it. I got tired of pacing the room, so I gently opened the door and walked out. I heard a piano playing and i walked towards the sound. My eyes grew wide as I gazed at Miroku. He looked up at me and I felt my breath catch at the look of pure desire in his eyes. I started to squirm. He stopped playing and looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I cringed at the way he asked the question. There was a bitterness to his voice. I gave a simple nodd and smiled awkwardly. He started to glare at me. He let out a loud sigh and smiled. I suddenly felt weak in the knees. _He has a sexy smile. _I hushed my subconcious. There was this electric sexual energy flowing through out my body. I really wanted to jump his bones. He stood up and started walking towards me with slow deliberate steps. My stomach started to bubble. I suddenly felt light headed. Oh, god. He stopped right in front of me. He clinched his jaw and then sighed dejectedly.

"God, I can't do this anymore. To hell with being a god samaritan."He said roughly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. Our lips smashed into eachother and I gasped in surprise. He took that oppurtunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. The room started to spin and I clung to him like a scared cat. He kissed like a pro. I heard myself moan as I felt his hardness press into my stomach. He pulled me up and sat me on top of the piano. His expert tongue still thrusting in and outo f my mouth. A groaning sound escaped his throat and I literally turned to mush beneath him. I heard a clicking sound but I tuned it out. I never wanted this to end. Then suddenly I felt him press against my inner thighs. He parted my legs and began to grind against me. Oh, god. This was moving to fast. I felt hot. His lips were planted firmly against mine. His hands were unbuttoning my pants. I couldn't think, my mind was so jumbled. Before I could even blink my pants and underware were gone. I was nude from the waist down. Excitement rushed through my veins.

* * *

He cupped her butt, hungry to feel her soft skin. This woman was like crack, his own sexual crack. he had never lost control like this. He picked her up and quickly ascended the stairs, gently deposited her onto the bed. She looked up at him with pure unadultered desire. God, this woman would be the death of him. She bit her lip and he groaned. He pulled off his pants in one swift movement before straddling her. He let his hands roam her delicate body before pulling off her shirt and bra. He couldn't wait to bury himself into her soft folds. He let his hands trail down her body before coming to her center. She was wet, so wet. He couldn't take it anymore. Their lips mingled as their tongues danced together. He tore away from her to grab a condom, only to return seconds later. He thrust into her, moaning her name. She was so tight, so incredibely tight. He stopped, She was really tight. He looked down at her and noticed the pained look on her face. She couldn't be a virgin. He moved alittle and she groaned in pain.

"Your a virgin?" She looked up at him with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was so aroused he wanted to continue wether she was in pain or not, but he didn't want to hurt her. He slowly attemped to pull himself out of her but she clung to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rocked against his hardness. "Please, I want this." She said. He sighed in defect.

"I'll be gentle. Your going to experience pain, your body has to stretch to accomodate my size. Do you understand?" She nodded weakly. He kissed her before thrusting into her once again. She moaned in pleasure. Her arms tightened around him and he dug his hands into her butt, pulling her closer. Time seemed to pass by slowly as he made love to her. She arched her back and franticly began to call his name. He drove himself deeper, making her scream in ectasy. The wave of pleasure was so intense he cried out, whispering her name as together they found the source of electricity. She clung to him as she let go. Their breathing was rugged and heavy, mingling together. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding as she began to sleep in his arms. he watched her as she slept. He knew this wouldn't be enough. he'd have to have her again but not without her concent. He hoped she could handle what he was into. She mumbled his name in her sleep, pulling him out of his daze. He let his eyes roam over her, before hugginng her tighter. He suddenly felt something wet and sighed. It was her blood. He was large and he had thrusted into her without thinking. The sheets would have to be thrown out. She snuggled closer and he sighed in content. Tomorrow he'd tell her everything.


End file.
